Shazam
Shazam, also known as Captain Marvel, is a superhero from American comic books published by DC Comics. Background After the death of his parents, young Billy Batson’s terrible and aggressive attitude saw him alternate between foster homes and running across the streets of Philadelphia to fend for himself. He would never remain mobile for too long, and after landing himself in a local orphanage, was sent over to live with the Vasquez family, whose children were all orphans just like him. While he often fought with them, they were by far the closest Billy could get to regaining the sense of normalcy he had lost before, as he spent his time participating in the same responsibilities and shenanigans any normal 15-year old like him would be a part of. One night out on the streets, Billy was drawn into an unknown location, leading to a meeting with the wizened immortal wizard named Shazam. In him, the old figure saw great potential and a level of purity and goodness within the boy that belied his flippant nature, and so had ultimately determined him to be the next worthy host for his powers. With the aid of the Living Lightning, Billy could harness the ancient powers of the gods for himself by uttering the name “Shazam!”, causing him to assume an adult form who possessed powers based on mythological figures, such as Solomon, Zeus, Achilles, and Mercury. Since that fateful day, Billy has tried to reconcile the differences between his old life and his new one to the best of his abilities. When not slacking off on his homework or using his powers to abuse his status as a temporary adult or pranking others, he assumes the mantle of Shazam to uphold his commitment to the wizard to fight the forces of evil. Despite not being old enough to be considered an adult, Billy possesses a surprising level of maturity and wisdom that belies his often foolish demeanor; his desire to be the best hero he can be when faced with the most dangerous of circumstances has truly made him a worthy successor to the legacy of Shazam. Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Punched with enough force to generate a black hole. His presence could be felt by a giant who dreamed the universe into existence. Has frequently matched Superman. Can physically match Wonder Woman. Wields the same lightning as Zeus, which was able to stagger the Shattered God, who could survive the Big Bang. Contributed in bringing Doctor Manhattan to his knees ) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Kept up with Flash and outraced Wonder Woman. Scales to multiple speed feats at this level due to being comparable to the likes of Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash and other herald tiers) Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Fought an individual who was harnessing the power of a star that survived the Big Bang. Can take attacks from the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman. Can fight on par with Black Adam, who is equal to him in power) Hax: Adaptive Knowledge, Power Bestowal; Resistance to Illusion Creation and Petrification, Negation Intelligence: Genius (Through the Wisdom of Solomon, can gain any knowledge he desires in the moment. Has access to a vast repository of scholarly knowledge of human history and has a photographic memory, allowing him to converse in virtually any human language and has a working knowledge of many fields of science and mathematics. In addition, his nearly infallible wisdom is supplemented by an incredible amount of experience, facing virtually every kind of foe during his solo adventures and time with the JSA and JLA, from aliens, to scientists, to deities and demigods who are able to wield power comparable to his, making him an excellent hand-to-hand combatant who is able to spar with the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman. However, due to being a child, he is often excitable, naive, and easily distracted, which has gotten him into trouble on various occasions. Aided in commanding an army of Egyptian soldiers from every battle from the past five thousand years.) Stamina: Virtually limitless (The Endurance of Atlas prevents fatigue, hunger, and thirst, Can easily endure drawn-out slugfests with beings of similar power to him, unfazed by the conditions of space, In one story, he was only dazed after being forcibly turned inside out by a magic beam and Achilles' Stamina allows him to fight on par with other herald tier characters for long periods of time without tiring. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers Divine Empowerment: Billy gains his powers from six different heroes and deities: Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury. He activates these powers by saying the magical word "Shazam" which is the first letter of each of the gods' names combined. * Wisdom of Solomon: Due to Solomon's blessings, Shazam has instant access to a vast level of scholarly knowledge. ** Clairvoyance: The wisdom of Solomon gives Billy clairvoyance and provides him with counsel and advice in times of need. ** Divine Grace: Billy has the wisdom of Solomon which allows finesse in actions and dealings with others. ** Eidetic Memory: Through Solomon's wisdom Batson is capable of memorizing anything he sees. ** Tactics of War: Through Solomon's blessings Billy is an accomplished tactician. ** Mathematics: Through Solomon's blessings Billy is an accomplished mathematician. * Strength of Hercules: With the blessings of Hercules Billy's strength is greatly increased. He is able to crack concrete, bend steel, and fight toe-to-toe with Superman. ** Super-Leaping: With Hercules's blessing Billy is able to use his strong leg muscles to leap far distances in a single bound. * Stamina of Atlas: With the blessings of Atlas, Billy can endure great physical exertion without tiring while in his empowered form. ** Self-Sustenance: Because of Atlas' blessings Shazam is able to survive without food, water or any other sort of sustenance while in his empowered form. * Lightning of Zeus: Zeus' power, besides fueling the magic thunderbolt that transforms Billy, also enhances his other physical abilities and allows for inter-dimensional travel. ** Accelerated Healing: He displayed the ability to use the transformative lightning to heal others or himself instantly from wounds inflicted on his mortal form. ** Dimensional Travel: Shazam can access the Rock of Eternity whenever he wants, which sits at the center of the Multiverse. ** Divine Distribution: As Shazam, Batson can share a portion of his magical powers with anyone akin to family that he so chooses, giving both similar and different powers of their own based on their personalities.6 ** Electrokinesis: Shazam has the ability to control electricity like Zeus himself. *** Electro-Blast: He can discharge a powerful blast of electricity from his body and attack foes with it. * Courage of Achilles: This aspect is physical and partly psychological, and gives Billy superhuman amounts of inner strength to draw off from, while also making him indestructible to harm. Bullets have no effect on Billy, and conventional weaponry does nothing to his physical body as well. Only the most powerful of superhumans can topple him. He withstood a punch from an enraged Superman without any noticeable pain and injury afterwards.7 ** Indomitable Will: Because of Achilles' blessing Shazam is very strong willed in his actions. ** Immortality: As long as he remains in his empowered form he doesn't age. * Speed of Mercury: With the blessings of Mercury Billy can run as fast as a bolt of lightning, this means Billy can at least run a third of the speed of light. ** Flight: With Mercury's blessing Billy is able to hover or out right fly at high speeds. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Shazam's reflexes are heightened to superhuman levels. He has even reacted to the likes of Superman in battle. *'Adaptive Knowledge:' Through Solomon's Wisdom, he is able to immediately know about his opponents. This same power allows him to determine illusions and ace a test. *'Power Bestowal:' Billy can grant others with the powers of Shazam, just like he did with his adoptive family. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Physically powerhouses a monster (who had just absorbed the power of Superman, Aquaman, Elongated Man and Martian Manhunter) * One-shots Batman * Holds open Guy Gardner's construct * Easily breaks a crystal that was trapping Superman * Breaks through Felix Faust's magical shield * Staggered Lobo * Puts Kalibak in a headlock * Breaks out of Seti's trap * Could have killed Superman with his lightning * Catches an aircraft carrier thrown by Eclipso possessed-Superman * Breaks Lobo's chain * Gives an Eclipso possessed-Superman a bloody nose with a headbutt * Holds back Eclipso possessed-Superman * Knocks Lobo far to the moon * Fights Martian Manhunter while resisting Gray Man's mind control * Breaks out of Felix Faust's trap * Temporarily damages Obsidian * Pushed a dead star Speed/Reactions * Moves an entire train off its track so fast that gravity didn't catch up and it rode through air for a little bit * As Billy Batson, turns into Shazam before some gunman can shoot him * Goes fast enough to shake off Mr Mind * Shakes off Plastic Man * Moves like a blur when moving and flying * Catches Guy Gardner before he falls * Keeps up with Wonder Woman, Dr Fate, Fire, and Guy Gardner * Breaks a tentacle off of the Three Faces of Evil by spinning * Tackles Eclipso possessed Superman from California to an iceberg * Calls Flash (Wally West) a slowpoke * Power Girl says Shazam might be faster than her * Hits Superman before he can react * Avoids and fights the Justice League while they were made to fight him by Neron * Speed-blitzes Bizarro, Parasite, Metallo and Solomon Grundy * Was fast enough to stab Spectre with the Spear of Destiny * Catches up with Flash (Barry Allen) and tagged him with lightning in order to get him to stop running Durability/Endurance * Takes a hit from Maxima * Unharmed by Sabbac's fire breath * Lets an Eclipso possessed Superman wail on him without any visible damage, Shazam was confident he couldn't be killed by him * Takes no damage from a punch from Superman who thought he was fighting Cyborg Superman * Takes hits from the Void Hound * Unfazed by Lobo * Beat some characters with toonforce * No-sells Starman's attack * Ignores a beam that trapped Superman * Walks through the Thunderbolt's magic * Survives a tesseract bomb that the rest of the Justice League wouldn't have survived Skill/Intelligence * Brave enough to take on an armed hostage taker without invulnerability * Doesn't actually need the courage of Achilles * Resists the temptation of the Spear of Destiny * Brave enough to attempt to fight the Spectre * Fights on through Hell when the Justice League was giving up Weaknesses *Can still have the maturity and mentality of a young teen. Sources * Billy Batson | DC Database *Respect Captain Marvel | Reddit Respect Thread *SHAZAM! Billy Batson Strikes Down on Death Battle! | Deviantart (Shazam Bio by POKESega64) *Death Battle Predictions: Captain Marvel VS Shazam | G1 Death Battle Fan Blogs Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Heroes Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light